Il a dit non !
by Aigie-san
Summary: Kuroko dit non et Aomine s'affole. Il veut savoir pourquoi, quand, comment. Et pas plus tard que maintenant.


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Il a dit non !**

-IL A DIT NON ! Hurla Aomine en surgissant comme un diable d'on ne savait où et en plaquant si fort ses mains contre la table que les différents verres tressautèrent.

Murasakibara cilla à peine face au débarquement sauvage de l'As de Too tandis que Midorima soupirait. Kise, quant à lui, avait fait un bond prodigieux, poussant un cri fort peu viril, et était tombé de sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'arriver comme ça, Aominecchi ? Se plaignit le blond en se rasseyant.

Il y avait peu de monde à la terrasse du café où ils étaient réunis, mais les quelques clients et serveurs les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Lorsque l'activité des lieux fut retournée à la normale, le basané s'assit à son tour, quoique sa jambe était agitée par un violent tic de nervosité. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Aomine semblait perdu, choqué… et effrayé, aussi. Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de l'interroger, déballant ;

-J'étais en chemin pour vous rejoindre quand j'ai croisé Tetsu. Je lui ai fait signe mais il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un et il ne m'a même pas calculé ! Alors je me suis rapproché pour lui expliquer qu'il était hors de question qu'il me snob, mais c'est là que je l'ai entendu répondre ; « Non, je refuse de faire ça, Akashi-kun. Je m'en moque ; je n'ai pas envie. Non, c'est non. Si, je viendrai tout à l'heure, mais je ne ferai pas ça. J'ai dit non. Passe un bon après-midi. » Et il a raccroché ! Tetsu a dit non à Akashi ! Il lui a raccroché au nez ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'il est si familier avec ?! Et depuis quand est-ce qu'ils ne se voient que tous les deux ?!

L'As de Too allait continuer mais celui de Yosen l'interrompit.

-Depuis au moins deux mois, annonça-t-il calmement. J'étais avec Muro-chin ; on allait acheter à manger et on est passés à côté d'un restaurant. C'est Muro-chin qui les a repérés, Aka-chin et Kuro-chin, tous les deux à une table.

Le basané voulut rebondir sur cette information, mais l'As de Keijo le devança.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a environ quatre ou cinq semaines, alors que je me rendais à un shooting, je les ai vus sortir d'une boutique. Ils faisaient du shopping tous les deux, et ça avait l'air de très bien se passer. Mais j'étais pressé, alors je ne me suis pas attardé.

Aomine manquait déjà de souffle quand l'As de Shutoku renchérit.

-Et moi, il y a deux semaines, Takao est parvenu à me traîner dans un parc et je les ai aperçus sur un banc. Il me semble qu'Akashi devait aider Kuroko avec ses leçons.

L'As de Too faillit rire en entendant cela, mais le garçon aux cheveux verts détailla alors ;

-Kuroko était sur les genoux d'Akashi.

Le basané parut faire un ulcère. De stress ou de colère ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Il dégaina son portable.

-Je suis sûr qu'Akashi force Tetsu à faire des trucs pas clairs ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

Il appela donc la personne la plus proche (après lui, bien sûr) de Kuroko qu'il connaissait et lui conta l'histoire. A l'autre bout du fil, Kagami haussa les épaules ;

 _-S'il avait eu des problèmes, Kuroko m'en aurait parlé. Et puis c'est tant mieux s'il a décidé d'envoyer chier Akashi ; je l'ai jamais aimé, celui-là._

Ne parvenant pas à tirer plus de choses de l'As de Seirin, Aomine harcela Midorima pour que ce dernier lui passe le numéro de Takao.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ce crétin va bien pouvoir t'apporter ? Grogna l'As de Shutoku.

-Ce crétin, comme tu dis, voit des choses qui nous échappent sur le terrain ; ça pourrait très bien fonctionner pareil au quotidien. En plus, il aime se mêler des affaires des autres.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'amusa le blond de la bande.

-Pas de commentaire, Kise, ordonna l'As de Too alors qu'il obtenait enfin gain de cause auprès du garçon aux cheveux verts.

Quelques tonalités dans le vent plus tard, le basané obtint la réponse tout à fait insatisfaisante de Takao ;

 _-Allons, je me fiche de ce que peuvent faire ces deux-là ! Moi je n'ai d'yeux que pour Shin-chan !_

La dernière chose qu'entendit Aomine avant de raccrocher fut le rire tonitruant du Shutoku à l'appareil. Il leva les yeux vers Kise qui lui sourit.

-Je doute qu'il puisse t'aider, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, admit-il en prêtant son propre téléphone à l'As de Too pour qu'il puisse joindre Kasamatsu.

Celui-ci répondit un magistral _« Je m'en branle, c'est pas mes oignons. »_ avant de mettre un terme à l'appel. Enfin, le basané laissa retomber tous ses espoirs sur les épaules de Murasakibara qui avait déjà laissé son esprit s'envoler loin d'eux. Une petite minute plus tard, la voix d'Himuro se faisait entendre et Aomine répétait encore une fois l'histoire. Il y eut un silence, puis la baby-sitter du géant pouffa.

 _-Qu'Atsushi n'ait pas compris, ça me semble logique. Mais entre le pervers que tu es, le tombeur qu'est Kise, et l'intello qu'est Midorima, vous devriez avoir honte de ne pas avoir percuté._

Le silence revint ; les trois derniers cités étaient vexés. Alors Himuro acheva ;

 _-Akashi et Kuroko sont en couple. Et ferme la bouche ; je te vois l'ouvrir pour protester d'ici. J'ai des preuves. Quand Atsushi et moi les avons surpris au restaurant, Kuroko léchait trèèès suggestivement sa cuillère pendant qu'Akashi lui faisait du pied et ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Si tu penses que c'est juste moi qui déconne, appelle ta plus précieuse informatrice -qui sera par ailleurs extrêmement fâchée que tu n'aies pas pensé à elle en premier-._

A peine l'idée avait-elle été lancée que l'As de Too la mettait en application. Après de nouvelles explications, Momoi s'énerva effectivement contre lui puis lui assura la véracité des propos d'Himuro.

-Et comment tu peux en être si sûre ?! Tenta tout de même le basané.

 _-_ _ _«_ Comment ? __»_ Bissa la jeune fille.

Elle rit et sanglota en même temps avant de couper la communication. Midorima remonta ses lunettes, comme très embarrassé. Kise murmura, perturbé, un « Pas mon innocent Kurokocchi… Non… Pas lui… ». Murasakibara s'en beurrait toujours le pain. Aomine se demanda s'il devait qualifier d'agréables ou de terrifiantes les images mentales qui l'assaillaient.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi bien que ce que j'ai pu poster sur ce fandom jusque-là, mais l'idée me faisait rire. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais. (Au fait, je ne me souvenais pas si Himuro appelait les anciens coéquipiers de Murasakibara par leur prénom aussi ; n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il faut que je modifie quelque chose de ce côté ou non !)  
**


End file.
